Laisser Passer Sa Vie
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Je le hais, je le exècre, je le honnis. C’est juste un salop ! Un Putain de salop ! Comment peut il me faire ça ! Comment peut il faire ça ! SLASH, OS, No spoileurs. Cadeau pour Mel'Amarain † BONUS ET RAR †
1. Chapter 1

_**Laisser Passer Sa Vie**_

_C'est un truc tout court, triste sans scénario que j'ai écrit pour **Mel'amarain** (même si ça ne devait pas être si drama!) _

_(Allez lire ces histoires!)_

_Je le met **R** pour vocabulaire douteux. _

_Et je vous dis quand même bonne lecture!_

* * *

Je le hais, je le exècre, je le honnis. C'est juste un salop ! Un Putain de salop ! Comment peut-il me faire ça ! Comment peut-il faire ça ! 

Je bouscule les gens sur mon passage, ne faisant pas attention à leurs cris et autres grognements.

Les larmes bouchent ma vue et mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser.

Jamais je n'ai autant haïs. Pas même Voldemort, pas même les mangemorts. Jamais je n'ai eu si mal. Et pourtant la douleur ça me connaît. Ça me colle à la peau même. La tristesse et l'amertume aussi. Trop. Tellement trop.

Il y a trop de trop dans ma vie. Mais il y a aussi trop de pas assez. De toute façon, mon existence entière est un marasme de bizarrerie. Rien n'y est normal ou du moins équilibré. Je ne le suis par non plus.

Il ne faut par être équilibré pour être le petit ami de Draco Malfoy, nymphomane masculin.

Je le sais bien que cette ordure de blond est un don juan notoire et un pauvre connard. Pourquoi suis-je avec lui alors ? Parce que je suis con, borné et amoureux. Je cumule vraiment tout.

J'en ai accepté des choses et j'ai souvent fermé les yeux. Trop d'ailleurs.

Mais là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait océan. Quoi que foutre irait mieux comme illustration.

Il peut me tromper avec qui il veut, mais pas Ron. Non, pas avec Ron.

J'ai envi de vomir, mes tripes se tordent. Mon meilleur ami se tape mon petit copain. Ce que cela peut être risible ! Oui, ma vie est ridicule.

Je trébuche et manque de m'étaler sur la chausser. Je me rattrape tant bien que mal à un réverbère, le souffle fou, la gorge brûlante, les yeux incandescents et le cœur grillant sous des braises ardentes.

Je te hais Draco. Je te hais. Je te hais parce que ça brûle, parce que ça fait mal. Parce que ce soir tu me diras « je t'aime » et que je ne pourrais plus te croire.

Quand à toi Ron je te dégueule ! J'ai envi de réduire ta salle gueule en un amas de chair. Je te méprise Ron.

Ron l'homme marié, Ron le père…. Ron. Celui sur lequel je devais prendre exemple pour sa maturité. Ron… Celui que tu as passé tant de temps a complimenté Draco, dont tu m'as fait les plus grands éloges.

Celui que tu sautais quand je faisais des efforts, jouant à la femme au foyer.

Putain Malfoy, tu couchais avec mon meilleur ami. Tu couchait avec RON.

Et ce soir tu me baisera moi. Je voudrais juste savoir ce que cela t'apporte. Une jouissance sans fin de « baiser » son ennemi, de le dominé de son corps ? De savoir que ce pauvre con que je suis t'aime ?

Tu dois bien te marrer avec lui. Depuis quand me hais-tu Ron ? Au point de me prendre mon petit ami.

Et Hermione ? Et Henri ? Que sont-ils dans cette histoire ? Des pantins au même titre que moi ?

La vie est ironique quand même…moi qui venais t'annoncer que j'avais le Sida Draco. Et dire que tu ne l'as même pas remarqué.

Et dire que c'est à cause de toi que je l'ai attrapé. À cause de toi et de tes nombreuses conquêtes. À cause de Ron peut être…

Je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Je n'ai plus la force de vivre… Alors je me laisse aller simplement, m'étalant sur la rue.

Qui sais, tu viendra peut être me relever.

END

* * *

Et si je vous dis que Draco ne le trompait pas je me fais encore plus tuer? éè (niark nairk) 

Un petit message? Pour savoir ce que ça vaut! (et pour me tirer de la déprime _--_)

Merci d'avoir lu!

Bisous doux!

Zoo†


	2. Les Joies du Jardinage Bonus et RAR

_**

* * *

**_

_**Merci à vous ! Franchement je ne m'attendais pas à tant de review, surtout pour un texte aussi court que nul mais passons ! **_

_**Voici un petit bonus n'ayant rien à voir avec l'autre ! **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! **_

_**Les RARs sont après !**_

_**(laissez un petit message ! éè)**_

* * *

**Les Joies du Jardinage**

**

* * *

**

Harry jurait l'avoir mis quelque part par là !Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Il ne valait mieux pas de toute manière.. c'était dangereux comme produit après tout… Il ne fallait pas le mettre entre toutes les mains.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus était de savoir qu'il l'avait ranger à sa place et qu'on lui avait prise ! Ses rosiers attendaient leur pommade enfin ! Les pucerons avaient déjà fais assez de dégât comme ça.

Rageusement, il se dirigea vers l'étage de leur petite maison, situé au bord de pré au lard. Draco devait se doucher car il entendait clairement l'eau couler mais aussi sa voix de soprano vibrant au son de « It's Raining Men ». Cela avait beau faire dix ans qu'ils étaient mariés, le brun n'arrivait pas à se faire aux goûts musicaux de son époux. Pas plus qu'à son goût vestimentaire.

Enfin, c'était là une partie de son charme… Il était si beau son Draco ! Même si un peu canulant des fois.. Un peu beaucoup même. Mais il l'adorait.

C'était son choux à lui. Mais cela n'empêchait par la perte de sa pommade anti-puceron. C'était enfin le week-end et il voulait s'occuper de son petit jardin. Déjà que ses pauvres rosiers avaient échappé de peu au gèle, à la grêle et autre nuisance météorologique… Il ne les laisserait pas crever à cause de saleté de bestioles ! En plus, Hagrid lui avait préparé lui-même la mixture !

Il soupira. Draco avait changé de chanson et chantait avec la même grâce qu'un peu plutôt « Don't tell me » de Madonna. Les dents de Harry crissèrent mais il se retient de tout commentaire. Après tout, Draco avait eu une lourde semaine et il avait le droit de se détendre. Comme quoi, géré une société était tendant.

À 36 ans, ils étaient le couple le plus riche de grande Bretagne et surtout le plus prisé. Draco gérait sa société de cosmétique d'une main de maître et Harry était un brillant chercheur végétale, cherchant dans les plantes diverses substances permettant au couples gays d'avoir des enfant mais aussi pour empêcher certaine personnes de chanter sous leur douche (peine perdue) ou encore de trouver un excitant encore plus puissant que le viagra. (pour lui ça ne servait à rien, il suffisait qu'il se lèche la lèvre inférieure et hop, son blondinet bandait comme un taureau !)

Mais cela étant, sa pommade restait introuvable ! à croire qu'on lui avait volé ! Mais enfin, qui irait voler un bête pot d'après shampoing remplis d'anti-puceron ! Personne ! Pas même le premier abruti venu.

Il pestait encore et encore contre une chose invisible, voulant absolument sa mixture quand Draco sortit enfin de la salle de bain fumante. Il sourit en voyant son époux à moitié allongé au sol, grognant dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

« Chéri, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va retrouver ce que tu as perdu ! Au fait, merci pour le nouvel après shampoing que tu m'a acheté ! Il est formidable. »

Et il s'engouffra dans leur chambre histoire de se trouvé quelque chose à enfiler sur ses fesses des plus appétissante. Harry fronça les sourcils et leva lentement la tête. Il n'avait acheté aucun après shampoing, il pouvait le jurer !

Prit d'un affreux doute il se rendit dans la chambre à coucher. Il y trouva Draco fortement occupé à trier ses pantalons. Il dut se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. La bonne chose dans cette histoire était qu'il savait où était passée sa pommade, la mauvaise était qu'il ne savait pas comment annoncer à Draco que ses magnifiques cheveux étaient à présent rose bonbon tirant un peu sur le fuschia.

C'était une réaction intéressante… il faudrait qu'il l'étudie !

Après avoir consolé son époux bien sûr et ça risquait de prendre du temps, ohh oui, énormément de temps !

**

* * *

**

**THE END**

* * *

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** : Moi une snapeslove pour les HPDM ? Nan je pense pas :) mais c'est gentil quand même ! Euhhh j'ai beauuucoup de fic à finir (zoo file en douce) La prochaine fois se sera un os en toute logique ;) Merci à toi !

**Ange de un cisme** : Je confirme ;p Merci !

**Aline** : Nan aucune suite ! Mais un bonus n'ayant rien à voir et gay ! XD Vous y gagniez !

**lucy-hp** : Ron n'est pas séropositif. Draco ne trompait pas Harry. Donc Hermione ne l'a pas :) Et nan, pas de suite ! sorry !

**Le saut de l'Ange** : naaann, plus de déprime, promis ! ;) Harry ne s'est pas « réellement » joué un film. Draco a bien du le trompé mais pas avec Ron. Zoo toute rouge ! Je suis ravie que tu aime mes textes ! mais tu sais, des filles comme Artoung, Umbre77, Lemoncurd et tant d'autres écrivent biiieeennn mieux que moi !

**Mily Black** : Je sais par si j'en écrirais d'autre, ça viens comme ça et hop j'écris ! Mais je suis désolée pour l'ami de ta tante ! Le sida c'est vraiment une saloperie ! Merci !

**Vert emeraude** : Ze déprime plus moua ! XD Humm Mely m'a dit que tu as cru que celui-ci était son cadeau ! nan, celui là c'est juste un truc comme ça ! Le sien devrait être drôle ! En faite je lui en doit deux maintenant ! ç.ç Je jure de ne plus jamais faire de parie ! Moi aussi ze t'aime ! bisoussss

**Crazysnape** : Pourquoi tant de haine hein ? Parce que c'est ce qui est sorti ! -.- ;; franchement ça ne devait pas être si triste ! Euuh pour le prénom de l'enfant j'ai pris le premier truc qui me venais à la tête ! Pauvre gosse, vraiment ! un peu plus gai ? tu demande j'exécute ! ;) Tant as de la chance !

**Chloe Hallery Potter** : Première chose : j'apprends que j'ai des fans…. ôO Deuxième chose : J'apprends que j'ai une fan numéro 1 ! oÔ ...Oô Comme quoi on en apprend chaque jour :) Enfin, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plus !

**Crystal d'avalon** : Nan c'est pas gai ! Mais bon, le bonus l'ai ! C'est déjà ça ! Tu m'adore… je ne peux que me demander pourquoi ! même si ça fait très plaisir !

**Sélène** : Je te trouverais logique ! loll Comment ça on a l'habitude ! j'ai jamais traité la jalousie de cette façon moua ! je devrais d'ailleurs ! (héhéhé ! un petit os comme ça !) Toi aussi tu trouve que le ron/Draco est une ineptie totale et répréhensible ! Je suis pas la seule ! (enfin, je le savais) Bisss

**Yuliel** : Sublime… mouais, si on veux ! (pur merde sonne tellement mieux) Si si je peux vous laisser comme ça ! Je le fais d'allairs. Mais je vous offre un petit bonus ! chuis gentille hein ! XD

**Mel'Amarain** : nan, ça fait pas de mal, jamais ! XD Tu as dis quoi ? nan parce que franchement, j'ai une mémoire de poison rouge quand il est quoi…. Une heure, deux heures ? Mais j'ai mis un avertissement ! j'ai dis que c'était très triste et drama ! tu veux pas que je fasse un résumé avant nan plus ! vu la taille du texte, se serait risible ! je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur le « depuis le temps que zoo etc ! » NA ! XP Joli, joli… tu as fumé quoi ? Mais tu l'aura ton os ! Je sais même ce que je vais faire pour ton numéro deux ! J'espère que tu aime wonderwall parce que ça sera une song fic dessus :) Ze t'aime ma Mely et j'espère que tu va mieux ! éè bissss

**Lilly.malefoy** : Tu as bondis dessus quand tuas vu ZooMalfoy… Va savoir pourquoi hein ! oO Moi je serais parti bien vite, pour la même raison ! Merci pour tes compliments que franchement je ne trouve par mérité ! XD

**Farahon** : beuhh, c'est un drabble (une histoire de 500 mots) donc c'est normal que ça soit court ! Et nan y aura par de suite, désolé !

**Lyly** : Bizarre oui, suite nan ! XD

**Niphredill** : ça c'est du pseudo ! Mais Ils ont rien fait ! Enfin Ron n'a rien fait ! Draco a du le tromper, un peu ! L'espèce Ron, n'est pas une bonne espèce ! ;p il faut la détruire ! loll Euhh une suite nan, mais un bonus oui ! Et tu as raison ! SAUVONS RYRY ! (de moi surtout ! ;p)

**Marion-moune** : Ce que j'écris vaut la peine d'être lu… mouahhahhah humm je ne ferais par de commentaire (prrrfffff fufufu) Merci ! ;)

**Vif d'or** : Une petite suite ? Nann ! ça me tante par ! Frachement… Un bonus oui ! XD bissss

**Lilician** : Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moua ! °.° Oui, c'est bien un _truc_ ! Mais faut pas hair Zoo ! faut Haïr ses méchants doigts ! remarque.. sans ses doigts elle ne peu plus écrire… donc naaann faut pas haïr ! Et puis c'est MA tronçonneuse ! tsssss T'auras pas du suite, tralalallala ! (Conscience : tu es consciente d'être à deux doigts de te faire étripée ? Zoo : Voui ! Mais j'offre un bonus simpas ! on a plus le droit de me taper ! Na !)

**Aerials** :C'est trop tordu pour moua tout ça ! oO Nan, nan, Draco ne couchait pas avec Ron mais a déjà trompé Harry. (Une erreur, ce que tu veux !) Et puis, Harry peut être séropositif naturellement ! Donc pas de suite.. mais BONUS ! (Zoo fière !)

**Diane** : Mes fics sont donc réputées marrantes ? (Mes fics sont réputées ?oO ) nan, t'étais pas la seule :) Merci à toi !

**Sahada** : Si peu! Loll

**Lalouve** : Avec Ron seulement! Pour le reste, je promets rien! Et nan pas de suite! Mais un ptit cadeau! (mouaa siii gentille! 0;))

**Margarita6** : Meee nan, Ron n'est pas un salaud ! Draco un peu, mais bon… C'est Draco ! -.- ;; Nan, je déprime plus ! héhé !

**Minerve** : Il ne le trompait pas avec Ron. Il a dut le tromper avant, une ou deux fois… je sais pas loll Euuh nan pas de suite, désolé !

**Zeynel** : Merci pour la leçon d'orth ! je saurais l'écrire maintenant ! -.- ;; Moi aussi je préfère quand c'est gai ! mes doigts décident tout seuls !

**Dop** : Euhhh… c'est quoi une Caraine ? Mouaa folle ? Mon père me le dis souvent mais on n'a pas encore attester de la véracité de la chose ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça parce qu'il n'y aura pas de suite ! Juste un bonus pour compenser ! Nan la déprime c'est nulle, mais ça m'a pris comme ça ! Merci à toi !

**Griselle** : Oh mais c'est sûrement un truc comme ça ! mais je pense plus à Draco qui s'inquete parce qu'il voit que Ryry va mal ! (trop romantique aussi -.-) Pourquoi les sorciers n'auraient pas le sida ? C' est comme pour les Mpreg ! moi je trouve ça injuste d'un côté ! (d'ailleurs je vais faire un os là-dessus !)

**Anastasia** : Mais ! Draco n'ai par un Salaud ! enfin il du tromper Ryry une fois ou deux mais par avec Ron ! jamais avec Ron ! (ieuurrkk) Nan faut pas déprimer ! Sinon, je ne hais par les Américains ! (franchement ça serais une preuve de connerie totale, surtout que mes cousins adorée sont américains !) nan, c'est juste que je n'aime pas le stéréotype Américains !Je n'ai rien contre eux, je les connais par tous ! faudrait que j'enlève ça moi… Mouais ! donc, ne le prend pas pour toi, je n'aime juste par la façon de pensé qu'ont certaines personnes, mais que ça soit des Américains ou autres !

**Oxaline** : Génial… Mais c'est nul ! çç Vi vi je vais mieux ! bien mieux ! merci !

* * *

**_Encore merci à vous tous! Je vous adore!_**

**_Bisous doux! _**

**_Zoo†_**

* * *


End file.
